Kingdom Hearts II: Hier of Ansem
by niceguy586
Summary: Three years of being alone have left Kairi desperet to find Sora even if it means going over to darkness and putting the worlds at risk.New worlds, heartless and FF cameos. Pg to be safe. R&R.
1. The long Years Since

This is my sequel idea I expect you'll be shocked by the first chapter muhahahahahahahahahahhahaha. Sorry, enjoy.  
  
..................................  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Squre-enix and Disney characters. So don't sue. If you would like to sue me then I live at12345 Fake Street, Fakington, Earth.  
  
Chapter I  
  
It had been three long and lonesome years since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. Everyone had returned to his or her original worlds. Except for one girl who had made a new home on Destiny Island. Kairi walked down the beach, she had distanced herself from the other inhabitants ever since Sora and Riku had disappeared. She had changed since then. Her hair was no longer short but had been grown down to waist height she'd also grown a bit taller but still had her sapphire like eyes and distinctive red hair. She was still the girl who always smiled at you but deep down she was depressed and living in her own hell. The only memories that she had of her two friends were the promise that Sora had made and the drawings that they had done of each over in the Secret Place sharing a Popau fruit, of which was meant to seal two peoples destinies forever. Kairi now regretted not ever doing this. ''It's only a stupid myth anyway'', she thought. The thing that she enjoyed doing the most was finding out about her birth parents. She had known that she was the princess of the far of world of Hollow Bastian for sometime. If only she could find out about the rulers of it. Then all would be solved, but it was impossible. She didn't even learn about the other worlds until the heartless came. Every other person apart from herself Riku and Sora had never heard of a place called Traverse Town or even Hollow Bastian for that matter.  
  
All of this was to change for her one day. Kairi visited the Secret Place just to remind herself of what Sora looked like. The other scratches and scribbles on the walls of the cave were covered in dust and long forgotten about. There was one other important area of this cave. The wooden door at the end or at lest thought to be a door. It was more like a slab of wood but it contained the keyhole to that world. Keyholes are small tunnels that every world had which would lead down to the world's core and its heart. Kairi hoped that it would never be touched again as the heartless were gone, weren't they? She kneeled down to the drawing not covered in dust. She touched the one that she had drawn of Sora with his spiky brown hair. A footstep behind her made her jump. When she turned around there appeared a man in a long brown cloak that put his face into shadow. ''I was hoping that I would find you here.'' The hooded man said, he had a slight croak to his voice as if he was very old and tired. However when he pulled the hood down he indeed had grey hair but not a single wrinkle or other sign of old age. His hair was long about the same length as Kairi's, he wore a long white robe that reached his ankles and a green belt. At the collar there was an insignia. It was a heart but black which had a cross below it. It was out lined in red and through the main part of the heart the red lines crossed. ''W-who are you?'' asked Kairi; she was shocked at how this man had managed to sneak up behind her so well. ''This place, it has not changed since I was last here. I remember that friend of yours was in the same area when I first met him.'' ''Are you talking about Sora?'' Whoever this man was he seemed to have a gentle nature towards her but became disgruntled at Sora's name. ''You wish to find out about your birth parents?'' he continued after suppressing rage at the mere name of a teenage boy. ''How did y-you know?'' This man now seemed frightening and Kairi had begun to back away from him. ''Because Kairi I have been watching you ever since your birth and now I think that it is time you found out the truth. I, Ansem, am your father.''  
  
So what do you think of the first chapter. I have no idea how long it will take to do each chapter. If you're asking the question why is Ansem Kairi's dad? Well Kairi's a princess right, originally from Hollow Bastian right, and who was the ruler of Hollow Bastian? Ansem. 


	2. Acceptence

This chapter is just moving the story along a bit. Skip it if you want.  
  
....................................  
  
Chapter II  
  
Kairi was horrified. How could this man, this stranger that, for all she could remember she had just met, claim to be her farther. He did know about Sora and Hollow Bastian so obviously he wasn't from Destiny Island. Before she could ask him anything he continued ''Yes Kairi, I am your father. I was once the ruler of Hollow Bastian. Can you remember three years ago? The rise and fall of the heartless. Before that they invaded and used Hollow Bastian as a base for their plans. I was overthrown and sent to another world as were you and you came here. When that boy.'' He had to suppress his rage at the mention of Sora again. ''Defeated the heartless and their leader. I was sent to a horrid dark world of the heartless. They may have once been monsters, but helped me after my incident and I repaid them by improving their lifestyle and turning them into a civilised race. It was then that I remembered you and how you could help rebuild Hollow Bastian. So please Kairi, with your and the heartless' help we can make Hollow Bastian the great world it once was.'' Kairi was stunned, this Ansem, as he called himself, had to be her father. He knew all about what had happened during her life. ''Wait.'' She thought ''what could be in this for me? I've had encounters with the heartless which almost made me loose my life'' she asked. ''I've heard, and believe me they have changed'' Ansem replied to this. ''The heartless never attack their friends. If possible, they will find your.. Friends. All you have to do is come with me. The heartless will make you more powerful, they will make you more successful and they will give you happiness.''  
  
Happiness. It had been a while since Kairi had last felt this. She did not know why she went. There was no other option it was go or spend the rest of her life mopping about Sora. ''OK, I'll go with you, I wont live here and regret my past.'' Kairi got up and gave her father a hug. ''Very well.'' Ansem said and then chuckled silently.  
  
''Kairi, I'll come back for you'' ''I know you will.'' Sora woke up with a start and almost fell out of his chair. ''Hey, what's the big idea?'' someone quacked. ''Oh sorry Donald.'' Sora said as he got of the white duck dressed in blue. He rubbed his head of brown spiky hair and dusted off his white hooded top and badge trousers. In the middle of the top was a symbol. It comprised of a black heart being penetrated by a silver key with a golden handle. His was the sign of the royal heartless hunters. For 2 years Sora along with the court magician Donald Duck and captain of the royal knights Goofy had been eliminating the threat of the heartless in the worlds surrounding the Disney Kingdom. It was a total mystery how the heartless had returned after all Kingdom Hearts had been sealed by Sora the keyblade master. The keyblade was a magical weapon created for the purpose of. Stopping the heartless from consuming worlds and their people. All of this had been set-up by the king of the Disney Kingdom Mickey Mouse. He had been locked inside Kingdom Hearts along with Sora's friend Riku. Sora was a little disappointed when the king returned on his own in a gummi-ship. Gummi-ships are the transportation used by the Heartless hunters they were made from pieces of meteors that had fallen over time. ''Are you dreaming again?'' questioned Goofy; he was like a dog but man like. He was taller then both Sora and Donald but Sora had caught up. ''Yeah, I can't stop thinking about Kairi. I worried about Riku too, I just want to see them.'' ''Ah phooey. You know that King Mickey's working on it''. Donald quacked, he had always been temperamental ''Hey there's an incoming message from the castle.'' They all gathered round the monitor as a picture of a mouse with black ears wearing a crown and a red furry cloak. ''Hi King Mickey, it's good to see you'' said Sora. ''Glad to see your all fine, but I've got terrible news. It seems that heartless numbers have really increased and something's happening at Kingdom Hearts. It's best that you come over right away.'' The screen fuzzed a bit but nothing else happened. ''OK your majesty we'll be in there quicker than you can say.. Erm..'' Goofy wasn't the smartest person in the ship. ''Don't worry we'll be there A.S.A.P. Donald hit the warp drive''. Sora and Goofy got in their seats put on their belts and Donald pushed the big purple button sending them rocketing towards the Disney Castle. 


	3. Entering Darkness

Its time for the third instalment of this fic. It has got my interpretation of the secret ending in. Once again it pushes the story along. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-..-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.-.-.-..-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kairi couldn't help but looking at all of the bright yellow heartless eyes that stared at her hungrily. Ansem had told her to stay close to him or they could pounce at the very second she let go of his hand. Kairi didn't recognise any of the heartless moving around Ansem's ship the Sinorok. It was a bright crimson coloured vessel armed with many cannons and lasers, it could apparently destroy a city from space. The halls were damp and cold the pipes along the walls would hiss loudly now and then. All of the doors had the same emblem on them as Ansem had above his collar, the black heart with the red cross through the middle. Eerie red lights would flash and noises could be head of pain. Kairi grabbed her father's arm tighter when a heartless in a white one-piece suit holding a strange gun inspected them at the final door to the bridge. There were about twenty heartless that go by the name of shadows all sitting at monitors and radars, whilst busily pressing away frantically at various buttons. ''Kairi, come this way.'' Ansem said pulling on her. They went towards what appeared to be some kind of a tube that was big enough for a person to fit in. Either side were thick red and black wires coming from it into the wall. Ansem stopped. ''Kairi, are you sure that you want to do this''. ''Yes,'' she replied. ''I'm willing to go through anything to help find Sora.'' Everything stopped there and then. It appeared that it was not only Ansem that reacted strangely to Sora's name. The heartless were not only shivering but also tensing up. It looked like some sort of fit. ''Kairi please, they do not like to hear the name of someone who almost destroyed them.'' Ansem was angry when he spoke this quietly to Kairi. ''Sorry. I'll remember not to do that again.'' Ansem then turned back to the smiling person; he had been before this incident. He took hold of Kairi's hand once again led her to the large tube at the back. ''This mechanism will give you all the power you desire,'' Ansem explained. ''If you are willing to go through with this step inside.'' Kairi pondered over this for a minute and then responded shyly. ''Yes, I can't spend my life doing nothing but weeping.''  
Kairi approached the large tube. The door glowed a dark blue as it opened. Kairi stepped inside and turned to face the many on looking pairs of circular yellow eyes of the heartless. The door then slammed shut. Kairi looked around nervously when suddenly four metallic arms came from the wall behind her; each one had a claw on the end that looked as if it had come out of a claw machine at a pier. Each one went to a limb on Kairi. Simultaneously the claws all opened and then drove their way through Kairi's skin. The pain was enormous, Kairi tried to scream but no noise came. She shut her eyes and started think about home on Destiny Island. There was no stopping it though, the pain kept searing through her body. A strange smelling purple gas began to rise from the floor. Kairi tried to edge away from it but it filled the chamber. This gas was about to cause Kairi to blackout; with the pain still raging she tried screaming once again in vain.  
Once the chamber had cleared of the gas, Ansem commanded the heartless to bring Kairi out. They dragged her limp and lifeless body from the chamber. Coughing and spurting Kairi eventually regained consciousness. Her eyes opened, they were no longer the sea blue eyes but fiery red ones instead. She coughed a bit and staggered around before Ansem said ''Its good to see that you were able to make it through Kairi.'' Kairi just managed to gain her balance when she heard this. Ansem continued speaking ''Here I have a gift for you. They are very powerful and will easily help you to find your friends.'' Two heartless appeared in front of Kairi and held between them a velvet cushion carrying two black ''keyblades!'' Kairi couldn't understand it, weren't there only meant to be one keyblade master and that was Sora. ''Go on take them'' Ansem said. Kairi picked the two keyblades off the cushion. She could feel a great power flowing through her and also a kind of darkness. She stared at them in awe. Although they looked both exactly the same Kairi noticed they both had keychains so she could change the look. ''What was that thing I was just in?'' she asked. Ansem turned around and replied. ''It's a device used to show someone the power of true darkness. It gives you strength and lets you control the ultimate fighting force the heartless.'' Kairi looked at herself. Had she just become the monster that Riku had become? She then thought ''wait I'm a princess of heart I have one of the purest hearts in all the worlds.'' Kairi decided it was nothing, if it got too bad she could always leave it couldn't she? ''Look I.'' ''Kairi now that I have given you your wish can you help me with mine.'' Ansem interrupted her ''There are many worlds you know that. You also know that they each have a keyhole to its heart. However all of the worlds also have what is known as a Guardian Aeon. Very powerful creatures that when brought together create an unreal force capable of anything. What I want you to do is help me to find the remaining eight to complete the collection.'' Kairi looked puzzled but she saw no harm in getting a few creatures together for her father. It would be much easier with her new powers and twin keyblades. ''Sure, where are we going first?'' Ansem laughed a little ''To the great heartless city of Kingdom Hearts.''  
  
* * *  
  
The years had gone by slowly for Riku. Since King Mickey left Kingdom Hearts had turned into a huge city full of heartless. As an outlaw Riku found it hard to get around un-noticed and to find food. The strain of the perpetual darkness had caused him to go blind, but with this Riku had learnt to make his other senses sharper. He was able to hear a heartless approaching from a kilometre away. In a vein attempt to try and fit in Riku always wore a black cloak covering his face in darkness. He would often have to fight for his life and had many close death experiences in the past even though he had grown stronger. The rain poured down heavily on him, at the top of one of the tallest towers in the whole city. As he felt it he realised how he shouldn't be in such a place with only one exit. This particular building that Riku was on had a particularly large screen on it depicting the face of someone that Riku could not make out when he first saw it three years ago. He stood up to see if there could be another escape route before the heartless came. He could then hear footsteps; they were not of a heartless though. He couldn't see the other cloaked person coming towards the tower. Riku turned his attention to the sound of a raindrop hitting a puddle it was too late the heartless were coming. They each struggled their way out of each puddle as they rose from the ground. After various encounters Riku had named these the Neo Shadow heartless. They were all black with the beady and unblinking yellow eyes. Unlike the previous shadow heartless, these were much more muscular, had longer antennae and walked in a more human like way. All of them had three sharp claws on each hand. Riku sighed if the numbers grew how would he get out. He suddenly heard the harsh rustic voice of one of them ''master we can handle him alone.'' There was no reply. Riku herd the sound of a sword being drawn maybe. It was the cloaked figure that he had heard earlier. This person did bring out weapons but Riku could not see that they were two dark black keyblades. The person under the cloak raised them and cut down the heartless that had just been talking to her. The others stepped back but they had grown a fondness of each over other the years and had learnt about death and revenge from their leader. They all pounced at the person in the cloak but she was ready. They came in at all directions but they were no match for her some even retreated, a rarity amongst heartless. Riku heard what sounded like a feminine voice that he had not heard in ages. It rustled and said ''Where's Sora?'' This question had got Riku to know that he should jump off. He didn't see the high numbers of heartless appearing at the bottom who had forced the cloaked figure to start running up the side of the building. Riku heard what was happening and got out the way whilst the cloaked person went up the other side. He hadn't lost his dark powers from when he fought Sora and opened a vortex in front of him to teleport back up. He sent himself back to the top only to meet more heartless, a whoosh though told him that they had been defeated. It was now quiet. Not a single heartless could be heard that relieved Riku. He walked forward to get of the dead-end building. ''Stop, didn't you hear my question?'' Riku felt in front of him there was a keyblade in front of him. ''Yeah, and I don't know any Sora.'' He replied, this person could be a heartless spy looking for him but he wanted to find out the same question himself. ''Yes you do Riku and I know that because I know you.'' Riku finally figured who was under that cloak. ''What are you doing here? How . why .huh'' ''Look if you don't know where Sora is just tell me''. It was then that Riku heard something drop out of the person's pocket, he picked it up and examined the shape, it was sort of like a star but there was a little part of what might have been a leaf on it. ''I'm sorry K..'' ''Shhh, don't use that name.'' She let Riku speak again ''Sorry I don't know where he is or even where I am.'' Kairi then lowered her head and turned away she walked on into a portal taking her back to the ship. 


	4. The Plan Revealed

All right I've come up with the worlds that will feature in this fic. I'll be happy to listen what people think of them. Note the film name comes first then the world's name in brackets after: The Great Mouse Detective (Baker Street); Pocahuntas (Newfoundland); Hunchback of Notre Dame (Notre Dame); Robin Hood (Sherwood Forest); Emperors New Groove (Haven't yet thought of a name); Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet); Atlantis: the lost Empire (Atlantis); Bed knobs and Broomsticks ((Isle of Naboomboo) like Winnie the Pooh in kh); Hollow Bastian Ruins; The Sinarok (Ansem's ship) and Kingdom Hearts. 06/08/03 the dates here so no one can say I nicked their ideas.  
  
Sora hadn't been to Disney Castle since the return of King Mickey. All this time himself, Donald and Goofy had been to other worlds keeping the heartless numbers down. Sora was just as amazed as last time that he was there though. The brightness castle reflected light in every direction. It was a light blue with darker coloured towers on top of which was a yellow flag, which had the insignia of the castle in it of two black circles on top of a larger one. Sora had changed into his battle clothes that comprised of a long white coat with a red spiky collar. Underneath this was a black T-shirt with the Heartless Hunter symbol on it he had also tied his hair back into a mini ponytail. Goofy stayed in his green shirt and trousers and wore his familiar orange hat on top. Donald had got rid of his flat cap on replaced it with a more wizard like hat that curled at the end. As they walked through the many halls Sora was still amazed at the cleanliness of the castle. The enchanted brooms always did a decent job. Donald knocked on the giant doors until the built in small one opened. They entered a huge room with giant pillars either side. At the very end could be seen a slight glint of gold as they approached Sora could see that it was a throne. Sitting in it was a black mouse about the height of Sora's waist wearing a long furry red robe. He sat there snoozing peacefully with his faithful yellow dog at his side. When Sora tapped him on the shoulder he awoke with a start. ''Hey there King Mickey.'' Sora said once the king had regained his thoughts. ''Hey what's up guys'' King Mickey replied. ''I don't know, you called us here your majesty'' Donald quacked. Looking a little embarrassed the King said ''Oh yeah. Well I guess we should get on with this meeting then. You all must be starved, have a seat.'' Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped back as the floor beneath them retreated and from that came a solid gold table fully laid out with candles, cutlery and plates already laid out. They each sat down on a golden chair. As soon as they did about ten penguins came out of a hidden door in the wall all of which were wore a red bow tie. Four of them rather clumsily went up to each of the people sitting down and gave them each a menu and stood in front with a note-pad and pencil ready to take their order. Sora didn't understand any of the food on the menu except for the fruit salad. ''Maybe it will taste like fruit back home.'' Sora thought. Every one else seemed to know what they wanted even the Kings dog Pluto. The penguins all left and about 5 minutes later came back the food: a cheese sandwich for the king, a pizza for Goofy and a rather unappetising casserole for Donald Sora would have rather eaten the dog food than that. ''So..'' said King Mickey still finishing his cheese sandwich. ''Your all wondering why I called you here. Well maybe its better if I show you.'' He pressed a button at the side of his throne, which lowered a large screen behind him. ''These are our live pictures from my spy gummi-ships. As you can you see there is what appears to be some sort of creature behind this very large ship? If we zoom in on this part you can clearly see a heartless sign. Finally I regret to inform you that worlds have been disappearing again. From this we have deduced that the heartless are no longer after keyholes but each of the world's Guardian Aeons.'' ''The what?'' Sora interrupted. There wasn't that much to go by on the pictures. The ship in the picture was huge it was crimson and had a dragon shaped head. It also had what could have been long claws. The massive boosters at the back sent a blue flame firing out. On its side were the bright yellow letters spelling out The Sinarok. It was indeed carrying a cage under it where a large animal was confined. ''Guardian Aeons'' continued King Mickey ''are magical beings created by each of the world's life force to protect it from whatever threat encounters it. In this case the heartless have drawn them out. The problem lies in how a Guardian Aeon when defeated turns into a summon gem. They can then be used to destroy entire worlds.'' Everyone gasped. ''The power that these creatures must have,'' thought Sora. ''There is good news though; a Guardian Aeon can only destroy its own world." Everyone sighed with relief. It wasn't long though until the King carried on talking and thinking about the Guardian Aeons. " Why, why would they want the Guardian Aeons?" It suddenly hit King Mickey like a brick on the wobbly conveyer belt factory. " Oh no.. not the Omega Weapon!" A strike of Thunder woke Goofy up with a start; it had begun to rain quite heavily. "The what?" Sora Questioned. King Mickey began to look really worried at what he had just said. Finally he said, " The Omega Weapon is a tremendously powerful monster. It is born when the Guardian Aeons of all the worlds are brought together, this must be what the heartless are after. It has the power to obliterate the entire galaxy in one blow. Sora, Donald, Goofy I need you to stop the heartless dead in their tracks with this plan. Or else we are all doomed". Sora, Donald and Goofy gave a salute. " Of course we can your majesty." Sora thought that this mission would be easy, a simple bit of heartless killing and then back home for lunch. They didn't see though the small puddles of black water that were now forming around them. " Huh, why is it raining inside?" Goofy asked. They all stared around every thing seemed normal even the roof. SMASH, the glass at one of the windows shattered and through it came hundreds of heartless. It of them human like in appearance apart from the hideous yellow eyes and the long black antennae. The Neo Shadows surrounded Sora, the King and his two subjects. There was no way out but to fight. As soon as one of the Neo shadows leapt at him Sora summoned his keyblade and cut it in half. The two parts landed on the floor but kept moving. All of the water that had built up from the rain was now building itself into another two Neo Shadows of the halves of the other. The two new ones rose and seemed to smirk at their victims. Sora had never seen this before. The heartless had come a long way since the creatures with only one objective, to feast on the hearts of the living. "Run!" Donald cried. His staff turned a bright red and out of the end came streams of fire. It cleared a path and they all sprinted down it before more Neo Shadows appeared. "They're after the Guardian Aeon of this world, don't worry I know where it is." King Mickey shouted as they ran down the corridor. They could hear the heartless clawing and scratching their way towards them. King Mickey led them down a flight of stairs and into the library. Quickly they barricaded the door, all gasping for breath they tried to figure out what had happened. "There's no time for questions now. We have to get the Guardian Aeon." King Mickey said. He grabbed a torch from the wall and they all walked down the perpetual darkness into the library. "Hey, Your Majesty. How exactly are we gonna get that Guardian thingy" "Well Goofy I don't really know. I do know that Guardian Aeons are some sort of item in each world. Its these rings I once found that keeps the Aeon of this world." Sora groaned, maybe this wasn't going to be such an easy trip. Eventually they came to a clearing amongst the forest of bookshelves. In the middle was a grey pedestal with a glass container on it. Inside the container were three solid gold rings all linked to each other. "Go on Sora touch it" said King Mickey. Sora reluctantly approached the pedestal; he had a very bad feeling about this. He gently placed the glass container on the floor and slowly touched the rings.  
An explosion of red and orange threw him back 10 feet into the wall. Smoke started to pour out of the rings and from it raised a huge red bird. Or at least it looked like a bird. It had a feathered chest but reptilian style wings, which one had the three now giant rings pierced into it, and a long scaly tail with spikes on the end. It wore on its head a kind of blue helmet rimmed with gold; a small yellow eye with a black pupil could be seen on both sides of the mask. A great grey beak jutted out from the helmet also. The creature squawked into the air. It flew up high and readied itself for the attack. 


	5. The First Guardian Aeon

I'm back again with the next chapter, and I'm really glad that I've finally got into the main plot. Wait no I haven't. Another story pusher.  
  
It reared its head and spoke " Who is it to disturb Valefor". It had squawk in its high pitched voice. They all stood silently, not knowing what was about to happen. "You shall all die for trying to destroy this world." " It must think we're heartless," said Donald. " There's no choice, we've got to fight it" Sora replied. Valefor roared and swooped into the air. With one flap of its huge wings a powerful wind gust flew them back into a bookcase. Sora summoned his keyblade and jumped at Valefor. When he landed on the floor, he turned around to see that Valefor had been untouched. "He too quick," shouted Goofy. "Not for my magic," cried Donald, he pulled out his staff and raised it into the air. A storm of thunder bolts came from the sky each one headed right for Valefor. He was once again ready for the attack and blocked all of them with his wing. Donald gulped, it didn't look good for them, and apart from Valefor the Neo Shadows would still be searching for them around the castle and multiplying by the minute. Valefor flew at King Mickey and Goofy; his claws ricocheted of Goofy's shield. Sora hadn't given up; he climbed on top of a bookcase and once again jumped at Valefor. The tail though caught him and he landed on the floor with a bang. "Sora" Donald yelled, Sora couldn't get up; the landing must have done more damage than he thought. King Mickey threw him a potion vial. Sora gulped it down quickly and rolled out of the way just before Valefor's talons could rip him apart. Goofy then managed to get on Valefor's back and knocked him over the head with his shield. Valefor flew about dazed; Donald aimed his staff at him and sent a barrage of icicles at him. They all hit the inside of the wing and fractured it slightly. Sora finished the job by striking it with his keyblade. A large snap caused Valefor to yell in pain. " Foolish mortals. You can't defeat me." Using his other wing Valefor crashed through the ceiling and screamed a hideous sound. He slowly opened his beak, a ball of purple energy was forming inside, and it began swelling. Sora sprinted up the stairs to the upper level and started attacking Valefor's back. Valefor paid no attention to the continuous slashing at his body. He knocked Sora back by swiping his tail; he refocused on the targets below him and out of his mouth came a purple ray of light. It cut through the floor and deep underground. When he stopped huge flames came from the cracks in the ground. The King, Donald and Goofy all ducked for cover from the intense heat. Sora awoke from his slumber and once again attacked Valefor. Sora managed to avoid the tail and slid underneath Valefor. He then plunged the keyblade into his chest. Valefor looked at Sora and saw what had happened, He tried to fly off again but it was too much. Her kneeled over and crashed to the bottom.  
Sora looked down the hole in the ceiling; it was good to see that everyone was still all right from the battle. Sora hopped down and approached Valefor. "Indeed you are strong mortal. Only one of pure heart can defeat a being such as I." He groggily stood up. " I'm sorry for mistaking you for a creature of darkness, but I must defend this world. There is a way I can repay you though, I shall come with you and help to defeat your enemies." Sora smiled. "Sure it would be great to have a powerful ally with us against the heartless" he said. Valefor also seemed to smile, and in a puff of purple and red smoke he disappeared. I his place they found the three siamese rings. Still all linked together.  
As they began to leave the library Sora realised something. "The heartless, we've forgotten about them." He was right, during the fight they were totally oblivious as to what the heartless were doing. Hastily they took down the barricade they had created and opened the door. There was nothing, the heartless and the mysterious rain had all disappeared. Curiously they walked back to the grand hall, about half way Goofy looked out of the window. In the far off distance should have been Disaria, the nearby town from the castle, but instead there was flames and explosions. " Gawarsh, the heartless are in the village," he shouted. Everyone else looked out to see the chaos outside. Above was the largest gummi-ship he had ever seen, Sora immediately recognised it as the ship they had seen earlier with the gold writing of the Sinarok on the side. "We've got to get down there" yelled Donald, his nephews Heuy, Dewy and Louie all lived in Disaria. They burst out of the front of the castle but they didn't meet any heartless until they reached the Disaria gates. It was terrible; all of the wooden and thatched houses were ablaze. The chaos of all the villagers running for their lives. Sora stepped in and destroyed the perusing Neo Shadow; it disappeared instantly in a cloud of black and purple dust. King Mickey said, "I've got to get back to the castle, it's safe there. Get everyone out." He ran off hurrying people along. Sora, Donald and Goofy went straight into action. The groups of Neo Shadows just kept coming, it was nothing new all heartless did it. Killing pack after pack was proving more and more difficult. Sora relaxed after fighting one group, he was exhausted and needed to sit down. "Sora, look out!" Donald quacked as from behind him a large ball of fire came out of the wall behind him. Sora felt the intense pain of the burn and landed 10 feet away from where he was. Groggily he turned around, in the place of the wall was now a group of heartless. Each one in a perfect human shape, they all wore a brown cloth pointy hat that had various patches on it. They all had a knee length red coat buttoned up. Their eyes glowed through the small gap between the hat brim and the coat's collar. One of them raised its arm and swung it around, out of nowhere came a small fireball. Sora rolled out of its way as it crashed through another wall. Goofy and Donald rushed over to attack them, two of the three Blaze Mages turned and fired at Donald and Goofy, they just missed but the Blaze Mages were harder to defeat than first thought. Sora leapt into the air and destroyed his Blaze Mage with a single swipe; Donald cast a thunder spell and the other two evaporated. "Man, these heartless are strong," said Sora, "You can say that again," replied Donald. "Uh guys we're not done yet." Yelled Goofy as they suddenly found themselves surrounded by another group of Blaze Mages. There seemed to be no escape but Sora suddenly remembered something, he checked his pocket to find. "The Siamese Rings, I wonder," he thought. Sora threw the rings into the air. They grew and grew and then two blue lights came out of the side and started to form the image of a large bird like creature. All of the heartless stopped dead in their advance when Valefor appeared in front of them. "I see that you need my aid master." Valefor said to Sora who was still amazed that his plan worked but also worried as Donald and Goofy had gone. Valefor was certainly a good ally to have, his sharp talons easily cut down the Blaze Mages and then the Neo Shadows that followed. "Thanks Valefor." Sora said after the battle. "I was created to defend this world from the likes of them." Valefor replied, he flew into the sky and vanished. Sora looked around to see that Donald and Goofy were perfectly safe they had just gone during the summoning it was all normal.  
They had no more encounters with heartless so they began to help stop the fires and send people to the castle. It was all fine until a hysterical green frog like animal with a long tongue came running through. He was fairly large and wore a yellow robe and strangely shaped hat. "Has anyone seen my Vivi?" He asked as he frantically shook Donald on his neck. "Hey, calm down." Sora said, "What does he look like?" Goofy asked. "He's about seven and he doesn't look like me though, he's adopted". "Alright we'll find him" Sara said "You'd best get to the castle where its safe" The search began and ended quicker than expected. The trio found a small boy with black hair and a blue jacket on, being chased by a group of Neo Shadows; he tripped on a tree root and fell to the floor. One of the Neo Shadows came from behind, its claws poised to strike. "No!" Sora yelled as he rushed in and deflected the attack, another came from the side. Goofy pushed it back with his shield and Donald killed it with a fire spell. They all turned to the boy. A Neo Shadow had pierced the boy's chest with his claws and was starting to consume his heart. Sora, Donald and Goofy tried desperately to get over to him. They stopped suddenly, a mysterious cloaked figure had ambushed the Neo Shadow from the tree and destroyed it. Vivi lay on the floor limp and motionless. Sora ran up to him, what was he going to do? The boy wouldn't survive without his heart. The cloaked figure then turned Sora around and said "Sora, I've finally found you." 


	6. The Adventure Begins

Hi again. As you can see I've put in my first FF character and I've made sure it was some1 from FF IX as none of these characters appeared in Kingdom Hearts. I promise this will be the last plot device chapter.  
  
______----______-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____-----_____----- _____-----  
  
The cloaked figured pulled back her hood and let her reddish brown hair flow in the wind. Sora had no idea who this person was; he summoned the Keyblade just to stop any possible attacks. "What's wrong Sora? It's me, Kairi," Sora relaxed for a bit, surely this couldn't be Kairi, he had left her on Destiny Island. "Kairi?" Sora said slowly, he started walking around her as if to inspect her, he had come across tricks like this from the heartless before. She smiled sweetly at this and giggled. "You've changed Sora, you're not the carefree person I once knew, but you're not the only one who's changing." Sora stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean." He asked. "Sora, the darkness in me is growing, so I need you to promise me that whatever happens you wont worry about me, ok." This made Sora more confused and a little curious. "Kairi why don't you come with us? We can go back to the castle and catch up on stuff." "Sorry Sora but I can't, its dangerous for me to be around you, I must leave you now." Kairi began to run off, Sora tried to follow but lost her. He remembered something, Vivi, he had to get back there.  
When Sora arrived Donald and Goofy had already started to take him back to the castle, his condition was worsening as they tried to get him to the infirmary at the castle. Sora pushed open the doors and cried. "Professor VonDrake, where are you?" An elderly old duck appeared from behind of one of the many glass tube and beaker sets. He had tuffs of grey hair coming out each side of his head and a pair of small spectacles rested on the end of his bill. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's with all this cookie rushing about?" the professor was carrying a large beaker of green liquid. He fell back and the beaker exploded blackening his face. "Are you alright professor?" asked Goofy, he picked himself up and dusted off the soot with a cloth. "Oh yes I'm fine just experimenting with a few things, what do you have there." He said pointing at the lifeless body in Sora's arms. "This boy got attacked by heartless but we intervened and managed to stop them. We have to save him." Sora explained. The professor adjusted his spectacles as he looked at Vivi. His hat and coat were casting a shadow over his face but a glow was beginning to appear. "Ooh this does not look good, this boy is turning into a heartless as we speak. If I can get Merlin in we would be able to come up with a way to keep him from being a full heartless. You'll have to get Merlin for me though." Donald didn't like this idea; he disliked Merlin living in the castle as it meant he was no longer the best sorcerer and especially since he had started a magic school.  
  
Sora sat in his bed that night thinking. "Was it really Kairi? What did she mean the darkness in her was growing? What would happen to Vivi?" there were too many unanswered questions. With his thought still troubling him Sora eventually fell asleep.  
The next mourning he quickly got ready and woke Donald and with extreme difficulty Goofy. They all ran down to the main hall where King Mickey had told them to meet. They saw many familiar faces there like Merlin and his apprentice named Arthur, he was quite skinny and feeble but Merlin had always said that the boy would amount to great things. Another old friend met the trio in the hall. "President Leon, how come you're here?" asked Sora. Leon had become the president of Hollow Bastian since the sealing of the door to Kingdom Hearts. "Ah, Sora its good to see you again." Said King Mickey as they came in the door. Merlin smiled at them, as did Arthur. However the professor had a rather depressed look on his face, as did the president. The king realised the mood and began to talk with a more serious tone. "President Leon has come here to help me plan a defence against the heartless. Unfortunately they have already taken over Hollow Bastian." The friends gasped. Sora was sure that Hollow Bastian could easily another heartless attack; it now had high tech defences and a huge Gummi-ship fleet. "It is serious," Leon explained "but we are lucky, the Guardian Aeon of Hollow Bastian may be one of the most powerful but it is impossible to defeat unless a keybearer or princess of heart attacks it. Bahamut wont fall into the heartless hands easily." This relieved Sora; he was reminded of what Kairi had said to him. It was probably nothing though. The king continued, "Sora we still need to get the rest of the Guardian Aeons. The Omega Weapon won't be created but worlds will still be destroyed without their Guardian Aeon, we're already getting refugees." "We'll get on it right away your majesty." Said Donald interrupting Sora. Donald and Goofy saluted and moments after Sora did too. "Great Chip and Dale are preparing your ship right now, you will be using the Kingdom Mark II. It's a prototype so be careful." Sora tutted, how could the King care more about a ship then the people that were going to save the universe? "Don't worry this will be easy." Sora said, he knew it would be harder than he implied, Valefor was tough enough. "Wait," cried Merlin, as they were about to leave. "That boy that you brought in yesterday he has survived but isn't human exactly." A small figure in a blue coat, white trousers and a brown ragged wizard hat appeared from behind him. His face was all black and from the shadow came the eerie glow of yellow eyes. Merlin and VonDrake sighed. "As you can see he has become a heartless but the innocence of a child has kept him from the darkness. Vivi is going to become one of my students as the heartless powers have rubbed off on him." Vivi slowly came out from behind the old Magician and approached Sora, he held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you." He squeaked, "um.. thanks for saving me from those creatures." Sora was a little embarrassed but shook his hand as did Goofy and Donald slightly annoyed. "Great another show-off," he thought.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kairi was thrown around the bridge in a very violent manner. "Why, why didn't you attack him?" her father asked her angrily. She picked herself up and dusted herself off. "You may have injected me with darkness, but I'm still a princess of heart and have a pure heart. I won't touch the one I love!" she shouted back at him. Ansem laughed. "It is for that reason that I found you. Only a pure heart can defeat a Guardian Aeon and a princess can defeat Bahamut." Kairi snarled at him and stormed off. Ansem laughed again. A small heartless called him from the command station nearby. "Where shall we set course for?" it said in its rusty voice. "Baker Street." Replied Ansem "we must get Carbuncle before he does." 


End file.
